Frozen Forever
by FrozenxForever
Summary: When Castiel manages to turn Sam and Dean against each other, how do Sam and Ruby plan to survive. Simple...they go to Lilith. Rated for Language and Gore.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first story out on here. I'm not sure if anyone will like it but it's my best. **

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL_**

**_This is done in Castiel's POV  
_**

Prologue: I stood by watching silently. They really did 'love' each other, didn't they? Human emotion was at best confusing.

Two creatures say they care for each other, and then they turn on each other, foaming at the mouth to slaughter the other. Humanity really is a self destructive race after all.

And yet father cares more their kind then us. Maybe it's because he knows the humans need extra attention, brilliant creature they are, but still so frustratingly confusing.

They know what's right and what's wrong but they still do the wrong anyway. Why?

What could a mortal possibly gain from sin? Such is the confusion. They realize that from birth one is dying, but yet they can find solace and happiness.

Is that what sin is? Being unable to see what's going to happen. They lose their foresight.

Maybe it's the greed, for wealth, for power, for glory.

That demoness, Ruby I believe her name was, she was once a human. Yet she threw away her humanity, but for what reason? To gain a small, pitiful measure of power, and yet like most humans, she poses a confusing problem.

Why is she not bloodthirsty as the other creatures of her kind I've dealt with? She still believes she can win this war on her own, with the abomination.

Then there's little Samuel. He knows his great powers from when he first used them, yet he still believed. _Why_?

Is he a masochist? Does he believe pain is a good thing? He believes that if he can use them for good, he's good, the powers are good.

_Wrong_.

Then there's Dean, the soul who was sent to hell. But I was told to bring him back, an atheist through and through for a good measure of his life, yet Father wants him saved.

How interesting, but he did start to believe as soon as he knew what I was. He has a good heart, the way he reacted when that Psychic looked at my true body.

His reaction was swift and sure. I've decided. Dean will be my tool, to kill the abomination and his whore.

Sam and Ruby must be destroyed, they have outlived there usefulness. Ruby will teach Sam too much soon, and Sam will follow Lucifer at the end. But then again, both of them are confusing creatures.

**Ending notes: Was it worth it, remember this was just the prologue, it' gets better, Leave a review please. **


	2. Chapter 1: The dreaming

**Authors Note: This is the first chapter. I hope everyone likes it. it's in Sam's POV which will be the pain perspective for this story, but Ruby and Castiels will have parts in it as well. **

I shot up, the tables around me shaking and the clock flickering.

The breath whooshed out of my lungs as I feel back onto the pillow. It was just a dream, thank the lord it was just a dream.

I looked over at Deans sleeping body, how did I not wake him? The guy can sleep through a fire siren I swear.

I rolled onto my back and looked down at the end of the bed and nearly jumped out of my skin. Ruby was waiting there with a worried look plastered on her face.

"I thought you were being attacked, the power you exuded just then was amazing, I felt it in Montreal." She whispered quietly, her eyes shifting back to brown from the black they were.

I sat up and moved over so she could sit down.

"Are they getting worse?" She asked as she sat next to me. I nodded silently.

"This one was nasty." I answered lowly, the terror creeping back in my voice.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'll admit I'm not a sensitive person but that had to be bad for me to feel half way across the continent." She held the back of her hand against my forehead.

"Was it Lilith?" She asked, her voice soft and kind…I smiled to myself remembering the night we had, the last time she used this voice.

"I don't really feel like talking about it." I whispered. My voice hoarse, she looked deep into my eyes for a moment

"You need to get moving…Like now, wake up Dean, If I do, he'll probably call me a bitch or a black eyed skank and tell me to leave and I'll probably end up hurting him." She was back to her hardened self.

I liked the softer Ruby better.

"Why?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"If I felt it…you can bet your ass Lilith or something else did as well." She growled in a whisper.

Ugh, I want to go to bed.

"Alright, we'll leave." I stated sharply and she faded away.

"Dean!" I nearly shouted and threw my pillow at his head. He shot up with the colt in his hand.

"What?" He whined.

"Ruby was here and said we have to go, I sent out some shockwave of power and she felt it in Canada, So she thinks our friend Lilly felt it too." I mumbled and I got up and started to strip into some normal clothes.

"You and your freak ass powers," Dean started to get dressed like me and packed up quickly.

"So, where we headed?" Dean asked as we walked out to the Impala.

We already paid for the room so no need for that small detail.

"I don't know." I snapped. My temper has been acting weird lately.

"Don't you bitch at me, it's not my fault it's your time of the month again." Dean snapped and tossed everything into the truck.

"I know where you can go." We both whipped around, Dean with the Colt and me with…nothing, Damnit I need a knife like Ruby's.

Castiel was leaning against a tree.

"So much power, for a second I thought Lucifer himself was here." Castiel's dark eyes glared a hole through me.

"Like I planned on it," I retorted, I'm not in a good mood buddy.

His finely articulated eyebrow arched at me but he said nothing.

"Dreams, they're bitches," Dean directed towards to Castiel. He just nodded with understanding.

I highly doubt he understands, he glares at me like I disgust him, maybe I do, not like I can stop it.

"Where we need to go Fly boy?" Dean asked suddenly.

The angel's eyes shifted to Dean.

"Upstate New York." He drawled out nonchalantly.

"Okay, whatever, I'm done with the questions." Dean got into the car and started it. I nodded to Castiel, he just glared. I shouldn't be surprised.

Dean started out down the highway, he nearly screamed when he saw Ruby in the rearview sitting in the backseat.

"That guy gives me the creeps." She flicked at her nails with a long combat knife, but it wasn't her demon-killing knife.

"You like scaring the crap out of people, don't you?" Dean accused.

"Only you, Shortbus…I also like knives." I had to fight back a smile at her sardonic grin.

"Freaking demons." Dean whispered under his breath.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to shoot you." Dean shot at her.

"With your luck, you'd miss and hit the Angel back there." Ruby laughed.

Dean's grips tightened on the wheel.

"Enough. please." I groaned. It is to damn early for this crap.

"Sure, so were going to the Big Apple, sounds…entertaining." She flicked her knife again.

"Whoop de freaking do, a road trip with a demon, life rocks," Dean hit his head against the steering wheel.

Ruby laughed darkly. "I'm not that bad." She giggled manically. How do I get stuck with these people?

"Oh and guess what…I made up a name from my badass little knife, I'm gonna call it the _Erebus_." She laughed to herself.

"What's that mean?" My voice was still slightly hoarse with sleep but I was starting to wake up.

"It means Fallen Angel." Ruby whispered quietly. Dean looked at her in rearview like she was demented…only she and I would know the real reason she'd call it that.

"Where'd you get that new…host?" Dean asked randomly.

Ruby and I started to laugh slightly.

"It's only me in here for one…she was a cancer victim, I waited until she was dead and then I took her…completely free, I'm getting more humane everyday buddy boy." Ruby flicked her knife a few more times and shoved into her boot.

She pulled out another but it was smaller. How many does she carry?

"That's the second knife besides…Erebus you've played with." Dean accused, a smile cracking on his lips.

"I like my toys." Was all Ruby said before she started twirling it around.

"Is this possible, Ruby and Dean actually getting along?" My voice was a gasp.

"Amazing isn't it?" Dean drawled.

**Ending Notes: Hope you liked it, please Review. **


End file.
